Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices can be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Uses for flash memory include memory for solid state drives (SSDs), personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players (e.g., MP3 players) and movie players, among other electronic devices. Data, such as program code, user data, and/or system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices.
As flash memory devices undergo programming, sensing, and/or erase cycles over the lifetime of a memory system, the accuracy and/or reliability of the cells may decrease, and a failure of the system may eventually occur. For example, after a particular point in the lifetime of the system, programming and/or sensing operations performed on the cells may not be accurate and/or reliable, resulting in an end of the useable life of the system (e.g., a failure of the system).
A number of previous testing approaches have been used to determine (e.g., anticipate and/or predict) the lifetime of a memory system (e.g., the point at which the system may fail). However, many previous approaches may not be able to accurately determine the lifetime of the system, and/or may not be able to do so within a reasonable (e.g., short) testing period.
As an example, short stroking may be used to determine the lifetime of a memory system. In a short stroking approach, the memory of the system may be divided into a number of partitions (e.g., storage units), and one (or more) of the partitions can be tested (e.g., exercised) to determine the lifetime of the tested portion of the system. However, because only a portion of the memory is tested, a short stroking approach may not be able to provide an accurate and/or reliable lifetime determination of the memory system. Additionally, the system may need a significant amount of additional and/or specialized circuitry (e.g., hardware and/or firmware) to perform a short stroking approach, which can increase the cost and/or size of the system, among other drawbacks.